First and second stations have communicated data between the stations for years. In relatively recent times, the communications have been by electronics. In even more recent times, each station has indicated to the other, in communications to the other station, the parameters of the signals which the station is transmitting to the other station. This has increased the efficiency of the communication between the stations. However, the efficiency has not been as great as might otherwise be desired because each station has not considered any ability or needs of the other station, from the standpoint of the reception and processing of data by the other station, in communicating data to the other station.